Under The Influence
by Mrs.W.Miller
Summary: Alcohol brings out the unexpected in Haley and Lucas.
1. Chapter 1

This is a selfish and sexy story that's short and not so sweet in other words completely me! with that said enjoy!

"Once you get a taste of it there's no going back"-James Morrison, Under The Influence

It was a hot and hazy summer night and Haley James Scott sat at a bar just on the outside of L.a.. She wore a blue jean mini skirt with a black halter that clung to her every curve. She accented the outfit with flat black boots that stopped just before her knees and some silver bangle bracelets. Her look was completed by the sleek mid length ponytail and hoop earrings that matched her bracelets.

The occasion was a mini reunion of sorts between Haley and her "partners in crime" which is how she refered to her husband and brother in law. The three of them hadn't been able to hang out much since college. Even that was hard because Lucas went to UCLA while she and Nathan went to Duke. Once you add parenthood to the mix getting together with friends was almost impossible.

It had been a while since Haley felt twenty two and tonight she did and she relished it. She sat there nursing her third apple martini and she was finally starting to feel a buzz. She was entranced by the handsome brunette who had been chatting her up for the last hour but she was growing drunker by the minute. This made it hard for her to concentrate so she tried to make herself more comfortable. She tried placing her chin in her hand and resting her elbow on the bar but missed embarrassingly.

Recovering quickly her eyes quickly scanned the room to see if anyone else noticed besides her husband Nathan who laughed and kept talking. She thought she was in the clear until her eyes fell upon a buzzed haired blue eyed blonde standing at pool table with an amused smile plastered across his face. He gave her a knowing smirk before he leaned over to take his shot; this prompted her to roll her eyes and stick out her tongue childishly ather brother in law Lucas.

About Two hours and two drinks later Haley hailed the bartender over for the last time spilling her unfinished drink as she did so. This caused Nathan to summon his brother to look after her. "Yo Luke man I think it's time to go!" He shouted to the blonde in the billiards room. Moments later Lucas walked over and looked at his sister in law who was now propped up against the bar and stated" Oh yeah stick a fork in her" To which Nathan replied "yup she's done man. Meet me out front I'll bring the car around."Lucas nodded and Nathan disappeared sighing heavily due to his own inebreheated state. Lucas then took her arm and wound it around his neck.

A couple near falls later and they were outside, the fresh air seemed to sober her up a bit. She was now just leaning on him for support rather than having him hold her up. Turning to stand in front of him she wrapped her arms around his neck. There was a moment of slight resistence before she felt his arms wrap around her.

Half of her just needed a warm body to hold on to at least that's what she told herself the other half knew that no other body would do. She rested her head in the space beween his neck and shoulder giving her the privilege of inhaling his scent. It was a mixture of Axe,beer and something that was uniquely Lucas.

At that moment he was more intoxicating than any liquor she consumed all night.  
Unconciously she began nuzzing his neck and immediately felt his pulse begin to quicken. "Hey" he breathed huskily leaning back a little. "hey " she repiled pulling him closer "Nathan's gonna be here any minute then we can go back to my place get some sleep" he said breathing heavily.

Her lips were inches rom his neck so it was almost an instant before they began tasting his skin. He pulled away quickly but gently desire evident in his eyes before licking his lips and taking a step toward her. In her haze Haley watched with his lips with intense anticipation as he prepared to kiss her. Then finally Nathan pulled up beeping the horn.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

The two friends warily stepped away from one another before turning their attention to Nathan who was waiting in the car patiently. Stepping aside Lucas held his hand out in a gesture meant for her to lead the way before she walked past.  
Once they got into the car Haley began to feel the effects of the alcohol again and it made her stomach churn.

She turned away from Nathan opting to roll herself into a ball and lean against the window. "You ok?" Nathan asked running his hand over her forehead concerned. " I thought Lucas would have to carry you to the car for sure so it's not as bad as I thought" Nate stated before pulling away frm the curb.

Haley could tell even he was holding on by a thread because though he hadn't drank as much as Lucas and herself. Nathan was straight edge at Duke no alcohol smoking or anything. He wanted to bring his best game to that team and needed his body in prime condition so he gave it all up. So the two drinks he had combined with the lack of sleep he got the night before made the trip back to Lukes a difficult one.

Haley trusted that they'd make it home safe but knew he'd pass out imediately.  
She had all but forgotten that Lucas was behind her as she watched houses whizz by turning into a blur. It was only when she glanced in the review mirror that she saw his head tilted back against the back of the seat.

He looked as if he were asleep until the headlights from the car behind them illuminated his face and revealed that he was watching her watch him through slit eyes.

Suddenly she became very warm wiping away the tiny droplets that covered her forehead."You look like you could use some air" Lucas breathed against her ear.  
Haley was so preoccuied that she didn't even notice him lean forward.  
He slid his hand between the seat and window and pushed the button. It was just what Haley needed "Thanx" she whispered not trusting herself to look at him.

He was so close that his lips touched the shell of her air sending a jolt of sensation through her body. He said nothing but just lingered there his breath tickiling the tiny hairs on the back of her ear. She hadn't thought about it earlier becaue the world was spinning but she wasn't sure how much he had to drink tonight.

She figured that he must be pretty screwd up because he barely could raise his voice above a whisper which was a tell tale sign.  
The thing was it didn't matter to Haley right now but what did was the fact that his lips were driving her insane. When she could barely stand it she gave the hand Nathan Had been holding a squeeze.

Lucas saw this and politely leaned back their eyes locking in the rearview. Then Haley finally realized that he knew what he was doing.

She wasn't sure when exactly they got back to the house. All Haley remembers is Nathan opening the car door and nudging her awake. He ended up carrying her up the rest of the widing driveway with a sullen looking Lucas following close behind. Once inside Nathan sat on the couch with her still in his arms exhausted.

"I'm sorry but this is as far as I go. No offense but your not as light as you use to be babe" Nathan muttered to her before promptly passing out. Any other time Haley would've hit him for a remark like that but tonight she was to drunk and tired to care She was just happy that they all made it back in one piece.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she thanked goodness that she left her son with Karen because it was one less thing to have to worry about. Just as she began her blissful decent into sleep she felt the couch cushion beneath her legs dip. She opened her eyes moments later when she felt him lift her legs placing them across his lap.

He had his head back against the couch much like he did earlier in the back seat of the car. Haley layed there quietly contemplating what he could be thinking or if he was thinking at all because she knew she wasn't. The only sense she was dealing with right now was touch. The feeling of Nathan's arm wound tightly around her waist was not only distracting but turned her on at the same time.

Looking across at Lucas and feeling the roughness of his jeans against her bare legs was made her body react in ways that it wasn't suppose to with him. It was something that she couldn't address yet she couldn't ignore.

He sat with his left arm covering his face before letting it fall to his lap. It accidently grazed the bottom of one of Haley's feet causing her to recoil slightly.  
As a reaction she heard him grunt opening his eyes and grasping her foot.

Haley looked down to where he held her captive and realized where her foot must've touched then looked at him apologetically. It was a sensitive area for any male so she would never do that on purpose. Then she realized the look he was giving her was not a look of someone who was hurt but of someone begging for mercy.

All of a sudden it hit her and before she could comprehend what was happening she felt his hand slide up her skirt. Haley was so shocked she stifled the gasp she felt stuck in her throat by holding on to the arm Nathan still held her by. She momentarily lost all ability to think he paralyzed her as his hand boldly ventured to a place only Nathan had been.

When she actually did begin to process what was happening it unnerved her that the danger of it all is what made her want it . She closed her legs just before he got to where he wanted effectively trapping his hands forcing him to look at her. When he finally did Haley saw and felt a hunger that she never thought possible. He was just closed enough to slip a single digit inside her underwear causing her eyes to roll back.

She tried to stop it she told herself half heartedly before she completely gave in. Even though Haley was surprised by his actions she was even more surprised by her own. This was not her maybe she was drunk but if she was that drunk would she still be memorizing every touch and caress?"  
she thought to herself.

Her thoughts were cut short by the mounting pressure that began to build between her caused her breathing to become more erractic which made him speed up his hand in response. It was quickly becoming too much watching him watch her she had to grab something. Nathan was not an option as she feared that she'd grip him so hard that he'd wake.

Lucas's gaze burned her as their eyes locked in a challenge and before Haley realized what she was doing she untangled herself from Nathan's hold. Stealthly she postioned herself on the other end of the couch straddling Lucas's lap.  
His eyes were cool, calm and so unwavering it should've scared her but it excited her more.

Lifting her gently he moved both them over to the couch across from where they were sitting. Reality hit Haley for the first time that night when she saw him mouth "Shhhhhhh" without a sound and realized this was real. He knew that Nathan wouldn't be able to sleep through their love making and that's why they moved.

Lucas had turned them in a way that made it so he was facing Nathan while Haley was facing him. she felt him push her skirt up, unzipped his jeans and push her panties aside before he postioned his self at her entrance. Gripping her hips Lucas's slowly let Haley sink on to his naked lap making her bite her lip silently.

Soon Haley was so close she was teetering still she couldn't help but noticed that he wasn't looking at her in anymore he was looking past her. She followed his gaze to Nathan and wondered what he was thinking. Before she could finish the thought his attention was back on her .

There it remained until she came biting his neck to keep from screaming. He soon followed squeezing both her writst in one hand behind her back as he moved violently with in her. He kissed her face neck lips breast every piece of flesh his mouth that was close enough to taste. Afterward he fell back against the cushions looking as if he were drunk on her.

The living room was deafly quiet except for the crackiling from the fireplace that sat directly between the two couches. All of a sudden Nathan moaned rubbing his eyes causing Haley to nearly jump out of her skin. Quickly she hopped off of Lucas and ran to his bedroom closing the door sharply behind her.

She threw herself on his bed before turning to lie on her side . Squeezing her eyes shut with tears burning her eyes Haley began to rock herself to sleep saying"what have I done?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Haley awoke to birds chirping merrily through the open bedroom window. She layed silently basking in the warmth of the blankets and the smell of the sea that drifted past her nostrils. She wanted nothing more than to lay in bed all day and veg. She smiled to herself before sitting up and feeling her head begin to throb.

It was that subtle reminder of the previous night that sent memories flooding back. A fierce panic ripped though Haley causing her to bolt from the bed stopping once she reached the door frame to hold on so she wouldn't fall. "It's just a dream. Just a very vivid dream "she told herself softly. She said this until she noticed the angry red bruises that encircled her wrists from where he held her.

"This can't..." she whispered before opening the door that lead straight to the living room. The sound woke Lucas from his slumber causing his eyes to open and focus directly on her. His expression hid nothing as his eyes looked down to his disheveled appearance and back at her.

Immediately he jumped to his feet striding over to the door only for her to promptly close it in his face. Though it he was surprised he was also thankful seeing as he wasn't exactly sure what he could say. "What the hell was that" she said to herself" before she heard a soft knock at the door. The sound made Haley want to jump right out of her skin.

"Open the door Hales" He pleaded gently leaning his forehead against the panel.  
"I just can't ... " she said her posture mirroring his on the other side. "I promise I won't touch or hurt you again. Please Haley just let me in" Lucas asked with a desperation that broke her heart. He heard the door click and creak open before he entered closing it and leaning back on it.

"That wasn't me last night because I would never..." he started before she int erupted "but you... I ... we did" stuttered from her perch on the edge of the bed. "You gotta know..." hesitated causing her to meet his red tear rimmed eyes.

Raising a hand she halted him again before she started nervously wringing her hands. She sat with her legs clamped tightly together shaking them up and down violently. A war raged behind Haley's eyes that he wasn't sure if he wanted to see the result of. The look on her face as she willed herself to speak made him turn the knob to leave.

"I can still smell you on me" she whispered causing his hand to freeze mid turn.  
" I didn't do anything I didn't want to last night Lucas" she standing up and walking over to him. "You were drunk Hales and I took..." "Some people are most honest when they're drunk" she said staring up inches from him.

He closed his eyes opting to stare at the ceiling than look at her before replying " I agree but sometimes you can't blame everything on alcohol.

The end


End file.
